Room of Terror
by cherubchan
Summary: I've got some Naruto characters in a room! So you as readers must do your part! Review me some stuff for them to do or questions for them to answer! Let the torturing begin! Mua ka ka! DISCONTINUED
1. Let's welcome Ita, Kisa, Tobi and Dei!

**Room of Terror**

**Intro!**

* * *

**A/N **

**This fic was done out of the spur of the moment and for the pleasure of readers who love the tormenting of naïve and innocent characters. **

**To The Readers: You all are allowed to ask the characters that are in the room any questions, requests or even send them stuff, flame them or do what ever you all want with them. The freedom is all yours...**

**Warning: Characters may be OOC or subjected to torments, proclamations fangirl/fanboy love, bashing, death-threats, nicknames and all the other crap the world has to offer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here, just the sick twisted way I would torture them. Hopefully Kishi doesn't find out I've captured them.

* * *

****  
**

In the dango shop of Konohagakure...

Itachi: Yum, nothing beats dango! –holds dango in hand and smiles-

Kisame: Hehe... You got that right!

**-ZAP!-**

-Itachi disappears-

Kisame: -wide eyed- WTF!? Itachi-san?! Itachi-san?!?! ITACHI-SAN?!?!?!

**-ZAP!-**

**-**Kisame disappears-

* * *

cherubchan: Mua ka ka ka! Hey all! I've finally done it! I've found a way to bring them here!!! . 

Itachi: -looks around- Where the hell am? O/.\o

Kisame: Itachi-san! –shocked and looks around- Weren't we in the dango shop?

Itachi: OMG! Where's my dango? –looks at hand then whimpers- Who ever did this will pay :(

Tobi: Tobi is scared!

Itachi and Kisame: WTF are you doing here? O.o

Deidara: Un! Where in the crap are we, un? o. \)

-Kisame jumps into Itachi's arms-

Kisame: OMG! Ghost Deidara!

Itachi: -death glare- Get off fish-breath!

-drops kisame-

Tobi: -right eye becomes teary- Sempai! You're alive! –glomps-

Deidara: AH! LET GO YOU TWIT!!!

cherubchan: Aw, so cute!

Kisame: Aa, guys, why do I hear voices?

Deidara: Shut it, un! We hear it too, un!

Tobi: It's a REAL ghost! –hides behind Itachi-

Itachi: -rolls eyes- I don't think it's a ghost, Tobi... Just probably a figment of our imagination...

cherubchan: Who are you calling imagination?!

Everyone: -shock-

Itachi: OMG! -sarcastically- It talks!

Tobi: Uh, mister ghost sir... Don't hurt Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!

Deidara: -slaps Tobi's head- Fool!

Tobi: That hurt Tobi, sempai!!!!

Deidara: Shut it un, Tobi! What do you want, ghost, un!

cherubchan: -sigh- No, I am not a ghost! Just a crazed, maniacally rabid fangirl.

Itachi: Okay, fangirl... What have you done to us?

cherubchan: That hurt, Ita-chan!-animately cries- I prefer being called cherubchan, thank you very much! –pouts-

Itachi: -twitch-

Deidara: Just get to the point un!

cherubchan: Well, you are all here in –big, loud, evil voice- my private torture chamber! Mua ha ha ha!!!! –normal voice- a.k.a. a small room with no doors and no windows. So you can't escape!

Itachi: We'll just see about that, fangirl! –Mangekyou Sharingan activated-

cherubchan: It's cherubchan to you mister!

Itachi: Ameteratsu! –fire hits walls but does not damage the wall-

Everyone: -speechless-

Itachi: How did you...?

cherubchan: You can't lay a finger on me or the room!I've got the power of fanfiction with me! Bow down to it's total awesome-ness!

Tobi: Okay! –enthusiastically bows-

Deidara: -hits him in the arm- Idiot!

cherubchan: -sweatdrops- I didn't mean it literally, Tobi... -.-"

Kisame: So we can't get out?

cherubchan: Nope!

Itachi: No matter what jutsus we use?

cherubchan: You'd got it!

-Itachi thinks-

Itachi: So why'd you bring us here -/.\-"

cherubchan: Simple, readers read fanfic, post a review, I read review to you all, then you answer questions and obey the instructions.

Deidara: And if we don't... un? o.\)

cherubchan: If you don't...

**-ZAP!-**

-bowling ball falls to the floor, missing Deidara's head by mere inches-

Deidara: OK! OK! I get the picture, un! T\)

Itachi: So we'll have to do what the reviews say? -/.\-

cherubchan: More or less... If you do, I may let you all out.

Everyone: Yes!

Inner cherubchan: Or not! Hah ha :D

cherubchan: So let's begin! QvQ

* * *

**A/N **

**That was the introduction! Now post some reviews so I can write the next chappie!**


	2. Unexpected guest? Scalyskins and gayboy!

**Room of Terror**

**Victims!

* * *

**

**A/N **

**To The Readers: You all are allowed to ask the characters that are in the room any questions, requests or even send them stuff, flame them or do what ever you all want with them. The freedom is all yours...****  
**

**Note: Oh, I only respond to reviews.**

**  
****Warning: Characters may be OOC or subjected to torments, proclamations of fangirl/fanboy love, bashing, death-threats, nicknames and all the other crap the world has to offer. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto although I wish I did but seriously do all mangakas hate sharing? Don't Kishi understand 'sharing is caring'?!**

**OMG! SO many reviews! Thank you!!!

* * *

****  
**

Everyone is sound asleep on the cold floor of the empty room, until…

cherubchan: You have 8 mail!

Itachi: -stirs in sleep- Go away, mom… Five more minutes or I'll kill you…

Deidara: -snuggles closer to Tobi- Un…

Kisame: -snoring loudly-

Tobi: -mumbles in sleep- Good boy…

cherubchan: Alright you lazy bums, time to get up! Wakey wakey eggs and bacey!

Everyone: FIVE MORE MINUTES!

cherubchan: -sighs- WAKE UP!!!

Itachi: -opens eyes and rubs them sleepily- I'm gonna kill whoever tha-

Orochimaru: -inches away from Itachi's face- You're going to kill who?

Itachi: -panics and wide-eyed- GAH!!!!

Everyone else: -wakes up- Itachi what's wrong? –looks at Orochimaru-

All: -squeals like girls-

Deidara: OMFG, un! Ain't you dead, un?!

Orochimaru: Speak for yourself! –then leers at Itachi-

Itachi: WTF?! -twitches- You! –points at wall- Fangirl! Why is HE here and how'd he get here?!

cherubchan: Ita-chan! –whines- I'm cherubchan!!! You all needed to wake up to answer the reviews, so I thought inviting Orochimaru was a good idea! I have my ways to kidnap characters…

Deidara: Man, you are evil, un!

Tobi: -scared and hides behind Kisame- He's scary! Why?! Tobi is a good boy!

cherubchan: He scares me out of my sleep too, isn't that the point? Now onto the first review!

-----------------------

_**From: ariana hatake**_

_**deidara what do u really use the mouths on ur hands for??**_

-----------------------

Orochimaru: I didn't know Kakashi had a child? –licks lips-

Itachi: He doesn't, slimy-scales! It's just a normal reader. And stop licking your eww.. lips with your… tongue…

Orochimaru: -lick lips continuously-

Itachi: -feels sick-

Deidara: Ahem! It's MY question! Well, I actually have various uses for my mouth(s) on my hands. For one, I make clay bombs out of them-

Everyone except Tobi: We know that already! Just cut to the chase!

Deidara: -pouts- Fine! Have it your way then! I eat with them!

Everyone: -jaw drop-

Deidara: What else do you do with it?

Everyone: Like… talking?

Deidara: Ya, I do that too:3

Everyone: -sweat drops-

cherubchan: Okay… -freaked out- Next!

-----------------------

_**From: Cute23Flower**_

_**Okay, so I want to say that Itachi is my FAVORITE CHARACTER! I love him so much! Itachi, you really are THE BEST! Oh well, I want to ask Itachi some questions:  
1. What girl from Naruto would you choose as your girlfriend if you had to find a girlfriend?  
2. Why did you kill the entire Uchiha clan? That was sad... but I still luv u!  
3. Do you think that if someone has enough confindence in theirselves they can do whatever they want?  
4. Does the Mangekyo really make you blind? That would be awful! **_

Oh, I almost forgot! This is an awesome idea! Don't forget to send Itachi a hug and a lovely kiss from me! 

-----------------------

Itachi: -twitches uncontrollably- I ain't receiving no hugs! No ways!!!

cherubchan: Aww… C'mon, Ita-chan… You don't wanna disappoint your fans now do you?!

Itachi: Nyaooo!! No!! No one in the right mind will make me!!!

cherubchan: Who'd ever said I have a 'right mind'?

-ZAP!-

-hugs and lovely kiss hits Itachi smack on the head-

Kisame: Ouch! That gotta hurt!

Itachi: You think…?

cherubchan: Answer the question!

Itachi: Ok! Damn… Um… I've only seen Haruno Sakura and Konan before… Pein will kill me if I say Konan, so Sakura.

Deidara: Eww, un! That's the girl that killed Sasori-danna, un!!!

Itachi: Like I care…

Deidara: -pouts-

Tobi: -hug Deidara and pats his back-

Deidara: -puchs him away- No touchie!

Orochimaru: You know, Sakura also likes your brother and she wants to kill you too…

Itachi: The hell? No one asked you!

Orochimaru: -sulks in little corner-

Itachi: I've got every reason to kill my clan! First it's to test my abilities. Second, they are all ANNOYING!!! (inner Itachi: maybe except Sasuke). The other reasons are highly confidential! You fangirls should go read Naruto chapter 385...

Itachi: For your 3rd question, that only applies to me and ME ALONE.

Deidara: Gag me! –rolls eyes-

Itachi: -glares- 4th question? Every great jutsu requires great sacrifice so… Ya, I'd go blind if I use it too much. –looks at Orochimaru- Right Kisame?

Kisame: -pulls Itachi away, far, far away from smiling Oro- Ya, Itachi-san…

Orochimaru: -kinky eyebrows at Kisame-

Kisame: -shivers-

cherubchan: Oro! Behave yourself!

Orochimaru: Ceh… -turns away-

cherubchan: And thank you for saying that this is a great idea!

Everyone minus Oro: No it's not!

cherubchan: Well, that makes one of us. Next up…

-----------------------

_**From: Serabella**_

_**Mwhuha, I like freedom.  
-evil grin-  
Let the torture begin...  
First off,  
I'd like Kisame to admit that he is a blue freak and very few people like you.  
(I don't.)  
Secondly,  
Why is Tobi such a good boy?  
Thirdly,  
Deidara needs to hug Tobi so he may feel loved.  
And lastly...  
NO DANGO FOR YOU ITACHI!HAHAHAHAHA.  
Ahem.I'm done.**_

-----------------------

Everyone minus Oro: We want OUR freedom! Get us outta here!

Orochimaru: Actually, I don't mind being here. –looks at Itachi's ass-

cherubchan: Stop it! Don't visually molest Ita-chan!

inner cherubchan: Thank goodness he doesn't have Byakugan.

Deidara: Is it even possible to do that, un?

Kisame: HEY! I am so NOT a BLUE FREAK!!! And many people like me!

Deidara: But you are blue un... And it's true that not many people like you un..

Kisame: -glares at Deidara and pouts sadly- Fine! I am a blue freak! Happy now? But people like me! I've seen people impersonate as me in Friendster!

Tobi: Do we even have computers?

Kisame: I hate all you anti-Kisame fans! You all are retards!!! I'm sexy too:(

Itachi: No, that's me... ;P

Kisame: -goes to little corner and draws circles on the floor- I'm watching you, Serabella...

Tobi: Tobi's turn! Yay! Why a good boy? Doesn't everyone want to be good?

Everyone else minus Kisame: No!

Tobi: Tobi like being good boy! Tobi is a good boy! GOOD BOY!!! –chuckles maniacally-

Everyone: -moves away from Tobi-

Deidara: -reads mail- No way un! I'm not hugging Tobi un!

Tobi: -continues cackling like a psycho-

Deidara: Not like when he's like that at least un.

-Due to the safety of our characters, Deidara has refused to hug Tobi or he'll commit suicide-

Itachi: Man, Deidara, you're a pussy... Just hug him already! -/.\-"

Deidara: -holds kunai to wrist- Not a chance un!

Orochimaru: -reading mail- Hey, there's nothing for me!

Itachi: Because you just came! Gimme that! –snatches letter from Oro-

Orochimaru: You need me to help you read?

Itachi: -annoyed and kicks Oro away- No! I'm not that blind!

Orochimaru: Yeah, that's what you say! –points at the letter- It's upside down...

Itachi: -shock and death glares at Oro- I knew that! I'm just playing!

Everyone: Uh-huh... –sweat drops-

Itachi: -teary eyes- I want DANGO!!!! DAMN YOU, BITCH! You are so going to be DONE when I get outta here!!!

inner cherubchan: If he does... If is _good_...

cherubchan: Now...

Tobi: Are you like the announcer or something?

cherubchan: -smiles- Yes, Tobi-chan!

Tobi: She called Tobi 'chan'! –grins widely behind the mask-

Deidara: He returned to normal un...

cherubchan: Next!!!

-----------------------

_**From: ScarletFirez**_

_**DEIDARA! ITACHI! I LOVE YOU! **_

XD

cough Anyway...

I have some few questions.

Deidara - Do you get mad when people mistaken you for a girl??  
- Wanna go out with me? ;D

Itachi - DEP down inside you, I know you care for sasuke! So... DO YOU?  
- Wanna go out with me if Dei says no?? xD 

-----------------------

Ita and Dei: -twitched a lot- Ugh... Another fangirl?

Kisame: Why the hell does Itachi-san and Deidara have so many fans?! –sulks-

Deidara: WHAT UN?! I AM SO NOT A GIRL UN!!! FUCK UN! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT UN?! WHAT THEIR PROBLEM UN!!! THEY'RE JUST JEALOUS OF ME UN!!!! ):O

Tobi: Hehe... Sempai is a girl...

Deidara: -glares- And I'm so not going out with a fangirl un... If I do, there'll be a million of them chasing after me for not going out with them un...

Itachi: Uh, let me think... No, I don't care for that emo wuss... I never even consider him as a brother... He's just a tool I use to help me in my plans...

inner Itachi: Well... Maybe a little...

Itachi: And um... Fangirl? Do you only want to date me just because Deidara rejected you? Man, all you fangirls are desperate!

cherubchan: Not all, Ita-chan...

Itachi: -glares- I prefer 'sama' not 'chan'! Don't call me CHAN! -/.\-

-----------------------

_**From: Safaia-chan**_

_**hahaha..i wanna ask some interesting quetion **_

okay itachi...do you have insomnia? i mean man the wrinkles...  
for kisame...hmm...are you really a shark? what are the gills for? You are on land man...err...for deidara...have pein ever falls for u by mistake? i mean u look pretty...XD...ok i know, stupid question...

I love this fic...hahaha 

-----------------------

cherubchan: People love it!

Everyone: But we don't!

Itachi: I don't have insomnia... That's the Shukaku's jinchuuriki... What the hell? These wrinkles are my identity! If you don't like it go jump out the window!

Kisame: Why do you even have those anyway???

Itachi: It's all Kishi's fault! Me and my brother look alike so he has to draw something to differentiate us! But he favours him more... –sniff- So there! T.T

cherubchan: There, there Ita-chan...

Itachi: Stop it! –sob- T/.\T

Kisame: Who ever gaved you the idea I was a shark?

Everyone: -looks at Kisame- Aa, your beady eyes, gills, sharp fang, blue skin... Duh!

Kisame: I'm a elite swimmer with these gills... I'm born like that so I can't change it like how you can't exchange you retarded brain for a better one!

cherubchan: Don't be rude...

Itachi: We're Akatsuki for a reason, you know!

Deidara: Did Pein ever fell for me? No, why? o.\)

-----------------------

**Far, far away...**

Pein looks at nude Deidara pictures and drool...

"So pretty..."

Konan enters room. "What are you doing?"

Pein stiffens and shoves pictures under the table. "Nothing, Konan-kun..."

-----------------------

cherubchan: Next we have...

-----------------------

_**From: ah sim**_

_**Kisa- ur a rotten fish..hehe u smell like one too...muakakaka  
Ita- dango face fella...no more dango's instead take pasta  
Tobi- no comment..or mayb give him a nice cute kitty P  
Dei- Cut him bald man or dye his hair into...i think blue looks nice or even better PINK...hahaha **_

Let da games begin...lets see how they survive with that  
survival of da fittest...Wotz 

-----------------------

Kisame: -cries- People hate me... I'm not a rotten fish!

Itachi: Yeah, but you smell like one...

Kisame: -stares-

Itachi: I'm just pointing out the obvious! '/,\'

Itachi: -Takes pasta- I wanted dango... –mumbles- But this will do :3 –eats pasta-

Everyone else: Hey! Why does he get stuff?

Itachi: Because I'm smexier!

Orochimaru: -leers- I agree... –smirk and licks lips-

Everyone else plus cherubchan: -shudders-

Tobi: -takes kitty- Oh! So cute:) I'll name you Fluffy!!! –hugs kitty-

Deidara: NO UN!!!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY HAIR ALIVE!!! –threatens and holds kunai to wrist again-

Itachi: Is Sasuke's emo-ness contagious? XI

cherubchan: I need to get Deidara to do the reviews... Haiz... -.-"

Everyone: Oh, to ah sim, we'll survive alright! And it's not a game!!!

-----------------------

_**From: peach**_

_**urm... i waNNa asK sum questionS...  
okiez...itachi r u really WISE or ur jUst getting OLD cuz of the wrinKles...deidara...hm...honestLy are u really GAY? as in gay gay?**_

-----------------------

Itachi: I'm not old... Have you got your Naruto knowledge in a vice? I'm only 21, dumbass fruit! Wrinkles rule!

Everyone: No, they don't!

Itachi: I'm not talking to you...

Deidara: That's it! I'm not GAY or a goddamn GIRL!!! ):O

Orochimaru: Really??? –flickers tongue-

Tobi: I always thought you were...

Deidara: -stanggles Tobi-

Tobi: Owie! Tobi is a good boy!

Deidara: -stand up- I'll prove it! –strips clothes off-

Everyone: -gasp- OMG! He is a MAN! O.O

Deidara: -sigh- See! -.\)

Sai: -looking at Deidara's ...- Your's is bigger than Naruto's...

Everyone: -stoned-

Deidara: -puts clothes back on and runs to a corner-

Sai: Hi! I'm Sai!

Itachi: What are you doing here? O/.\o

Sai: Ah, you must be Itachi, Sasuke-kun's brother... I just found a door and I was curious so I came in...

Everyone: A door?! A door OUT?! Where?!

Sai: -points at wall- Eh? It was there a second ago...

cherubchan: Once you enter, there's no escape! Mua ka ka ka! Now answer the review!

-----------------------

_**From: kurocherub**_

_**hahahahaha can't wait for the next chappie. not bad quite intresting.. keep on the good job v**_

-----------------------

Everyone minus Sai: But that's for you!

cherubchan: Really? Oh, thank you for the review! I'm glad you see it as interesting!

Everyone minus Sai and Oro: No it's not :(

cherubchan: And, you are suppose to ask the characters questions or ask them to do stuff or simply torture them... :D

Sai: So that's why you all are here? –backs away- I don't want to get involve so...

cherubchan: Oh, you're getting involve mister! Or I'll send fangirl after you! ;P

Sai: -quivers- Ok! Anything but fangirls!!!

Orochimaru: I want questions too!!! T.T

Everyone: SHUT UP, ORO!!!

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Oh, by the way, I'm limiting the reviews that I'm going to post to 6 per chapter because it will be extremely long to write. But keep sending them in! It will be first come first serve!**

**So, will they survive? You decide that! QvQ**

**Thanks for the reviews and check out my other fanfictions as well!**

**Thank you :)**


	3. Anyone have food un?

**Room of Terror**

**Hunger and Ramen!**

**A/N **

**Okie! Chapter 3 is done! Wee! Thank you for all your lovely reviews! And real sorry to those who waited for a long time for this chappie. Life is hectic as we all know it.**

**All reminders are to be read in the last two chapters in the Author's Note. **

**Disclaimer: ****If I did own Naruto, TonTon would probably sprout wings and fly.

* * *

****  
**

BIKURKURKURRRKURRRRRUU…..

Deidara : Holy shit un… I'm real hungry un… "- . \)

Kisa, Tobi, Oro, Sai: Tell me about it…

Fluffy: Meow… (I second the notion!)

Itachi: What are you all complaining about? I'm not! ', \'

Kisame: Shut the hell up, weasel! You already had the pasta that ah sim gave you!

inner Kisame: And she didn't give me! Plus she called me a rotten fish :(

Everyone: Hey, cheru-or-whatever-your-name-is… Where's the food?!

cherubchan: It's cherubchan!!! Food? –thinks- Since when do I have to feed you all?

Everyone: You kidnapped us and your not gonna feed us?

cherubchan: Nah, too costly. I ain't responsible for your well-being. That's the reader's duty. They love you, they feed you. If not, you die of starvation… Fair enough:P

All: NO! NOT FAIR!!! We want to die in battle not because of food!!!

Fluffy: MeowWww! (Me want food!)

cherubchan: Too bad! Oh, and by the way, you all have mail!

Inner cherubchan: Yay, more mail :)

-----------------------

_**From: Safaia-chan**_

_**i **__**love this fic  
man things r really starting to hit up...hahaha  
i wanna ask some more can i? PLEASE!  
anyway... **_

1. oro how do u keep such a long tongue in ur body?

2. dei u still look pretty...how does clay taste like to u...i mean ur mouth certainly like them...i mean the one on ur hand

3. tobi u wanna lollipop? U r such a good boy...

4. Kisame...u r not bad so don't cry...(Prefer Itachi and Dei though)

5. Itachi-San...wanna date me?? i'll give u dango! seriouse...come on say Yes!...XD... 

-----------------------

Deidara: Oh, look un. It's her again un...

Orochimaru: So glad you love it! –looks at the others- She loves it because I'm there. –kinky eyebrows- ;)

Everyone minus Oro: HELL NO!!!

Orochimaru: You all are just jealous...

cherubchan: That is just so wrong in so many levels... –turns sick-

Sai: Tell me about it... –rolls eyes-

Itachi: I'll hit all of you readers up if you don't stop disturbing us...

cherubchan: I would like to see you try!

Itachi: Don't push it, Fangi-

cherubchan: -glares daggers-

Itachi: -sweat drops- Ok, fine, cherubchan…

cherubchan: -jumps giddily- Okay answer the review!

Orochimaru: Wootz! I got a question and you don't!

Everyone: -sweat dropped- At least he didn't do something disgusting for once.

Orochimaru: -sticks out loooooooong tongue- You mean this? It's actually a secret but throw in your soul and I'll tell ya! –winks-

Deidara: -stops shivering body- Clay un… Man, it tastes like… I dunno un… I'm just too hungry un… -thinks- It tastes like the ART blowing up in my mouth un.

Everyone: -sweat drops- Lack for calories does things to people…

Tobi: Yay! Tobi good boy! Tobi likes lollipops!

Fluffy: Miiaowww… meow… (I some too if you are going to get one…)

Deidara: -twitches- Lollipop un? Where un?! –squinting hungrily with drool coming out of all his mouths-

Kisame: At least not everyone hates me…

Itachi: -smirks evilly- Yeah, but they still prefer me! Hah! Eat that fish-face!

Kisame: -whines- IIIItttttaaaccchhhhhhhiiiiiiiii-san! You are a meanie!!!

Itachi: Thanks for noticing. And hell no would I date a fangirl! Not in a million, no wait a billion years!

cherubchan: You mean you ain't gonna help Sasuke-kun to revive the clan?

Itachi: I killed them for a reason you know… Wait! Did she say dango?

Kisame: Don't Itachi, don't fall for it!

Itachi: -wide, sparkly eyes- Dango?

Kisame: -shakes Itachi's shoulders- No! Fight it! Fight it! Who know what terror fangirls will do to you!!!

Itachi: Dango?

Kisame: -turns to Deidara- Deidara, we're losing him!

Deidara: -biting Tobi's mask- LOLLIPOP UN!!!!!

Tobi: Sempai!!!! TOBI NO LOLLIPOP, TOBI IS TOBI!!!

Sai: You lost him…

Kisame: -growls and slaps Itachi- LIES! ALL LIES!

Itachi: -wakes up from 'Dango Wonderland'- Uh? No, I have my pride! I won't date you!!!

inner Itachi: -watery eyes and waving to imaginary dango- Farewell, my darling…

Orochimaru: -licks Tobi while Deidara bites his mask with all his mouths-

Tobi: ITACHI-SAN! KISAME-SAN! SAI-SAN! HELP TOBI!!!

Sai: Wanna save them?

Kisa and Ita: Nah, they're having _fun_…

-----------------------

_**From: Cute23Flower**_

_**Wow! Nice chappy! I know I have already posted in the other chapter, but I don't mind if you wont include me in your next chapter.  
So...  
This time I want everyone in the room to answer a question(aside from Itachi, he already answered):What girl would you choose as a girlfriend? You have to answer this, so I don't care if you put a knife to your wrists, you have to answer.  
Also, I want you to give Itachi, from me...a box.. full of... DANGO! Yay! So give Itachi a box full of dango, and hugs and kisses from me! Don' forget to tell him that I love him and I hope he doesn't go blind!  
Oh, I also want to compliment Sai's drawing skills: I wish I could draw as nice as himm... Unfortunately I don't have talent.  
Anyways, update soon ( I don't mind if you don't post my review, even though I'd love it if you would). Oh, and could you please tell me if I am allowed to write a "thing"(a review where I ask questions etc) in every chapter? Thanks.**_

-----------------------

cherubchan: Don't worry, Cute23Flower, yours is included. And glad you like the chapter. :)

Itachi: I'm gonna say this again, I don't like this fic one bit.

Sai: My, you really remain me of Sasuke-kun…

Itachi: -glares and strangles Sai- I dare you to repeat that!

Deidara: -mumbles with Tobi's head in his mouth- I want lollipop un…

Orochimaru: I would say Sasuke-kun but he's not a girl, so I'd have to choose Anko.

cherubchan: Hah! I knew it!

Orochimaru: Knew what?

cherubchan: Ah… Never mind…

Sai: I like to annoy Sakura…

Tobi: Anyone as long as it gets these two off TOBI!!! –cries with waterfall tears in right eye-

Kisame: Easy, Kurenai!

Itachi: O/.\o Holy crap! She's already _pregnant_, fish brains!

Kisame: I _so_ know that. What? Don't tell me you like her too?

Itachi: No, eww... She's too old for me… Plus, she's no longer a virgin…

-box of dango appears in front of Itachi and hugs and kisses hits him again-

Itachi: Okay! I take back what I've said about this fic! OMG! I've never seen anything so… BEAUTIFUL!!!! –kisses the box and starts devouring the dangos- I'll settle for this any day!

Everyone minus Itachi: SHARE!!!!

Itachi: -runs to furthest corner of the room- YOU"LL NEVER TAKE MY BABIES ALIVE!!!!!!

Everyone minus Itachi: -pounces on Itachi and tries to take dangos away-

Itachi: -stuffs all the dangos in mouth and swallows it whole- -Gulp-

Everyone else: NO!!!! IT'S GONE!!!

Itachi: -chokes and gasp before fainting-

**Note for readers**: Itachi will be out for the remainder of the chapter due to unexpected reasons involving dango. If you find this disturbing, please run to your nearest cinema and buy a huge pack of popcorn.

**Warning**: This may not help you in any way nor will it help Itachi wake up but hey, who can say no to popcorn?

Sai: I'm hungry but thanks for praising my skills, Cute-san. I am pleased that my talent brings joy to people. Just keep practicing and you'll do well too.

cherubchan: I guess Sai is the only rational one here…

Itachi: -pukes a bit-

Sai: -widen eyes- Is that a piece of half-eaten dango? –runs to it while everyone fights for it-

cherubchan: I spoke too soon… Anyways, sorry about the late update, real busy and I'm kinda writing my Silencer and Beast Within, so check those out too. And yes, you are allowed to review every chapter if you want. :)

-----------------------

_**From: ariana hatake**_

_**sorry i have more questions. **_

1. tobi r u obito??  
2. deidara r u related to ino??  
3. sai y is your skin so white??  
4. kisame im against eating fish so ur safe with me.  
5. oro i am not kakashis daughter or like little sister either.  
6. itachi u rok but y didnt u kill sasuke T-T?? u would have been so much more cooler.

P.S im not any of ur fangirls unless kakashi-kun is here :) 

-----------------------

Everyone minus Oro, Ita, Dei: Yay! No fangirls!!!

Tobi: Tobi is Obito!

Kisame: I thought you were Madara?

Tobi: Tobi is Obi… No wait… Mada… Wait… Uh?

Everyone: -sweat drops-

Tobi: -light bulb above head lights up- Ah! I'm Obidara!!!

Sai: Is that even a character in Naruto?

Tobi: -happily- It is now!

Deidara: Who un? –drools and stomach growls-

Sudden voice 1: I'll answer that yeah!

Tobi: Who is talking?

Sudden voice 2: Me mm!

-Everyone turns to hungry Deidara-

Deidara's left hand: I am so not related to that wild boar mm!

Everyone: -in utter shock after seeing the speaker-

Kisame: OMF! Deidara-bastard wasn't lying! His mouths on his hands do speak!

Deidara's right hand: Yeah, thanks for pointing out the fucking obvious, you retard yeah!

Kisame: -glares-

Tobi: But, Deidara-sempai does like Ino!

Both hands: I so NOT! Yeah mm! –bites Tobi-

Tobi: Owie!!!

Sai: Mine is next. Well, I'm just borned like that…

cherubchan: No, you just 'lack' pigmentation orrrrr –rolls the 'r'- Kishimoto ran out of peach paint to color your skin…

Sai: -sarcastically laughing- Haha… Not funny…

Kisame: Yay! –sings- No eating here tonight! No eating here tonight you're on a diet!

Orochimaru: Why does that sound so much like Finding Nemo? Man, you really are a fish!

Kisame: Am not! I just look like one!

Orochimaru: I should have known Kakashi was sexually incompetent, since he's gay. I knew he can never reproduce!

Sai: O.o Where in the world did you get this stuff?

Orochimaru: Fandom, you male-genitalia-loving-creep!

Sai: ……… I so am not obsessed with male genitalia…

Inner Sai: Honestly, how does Sasuke-kun stand this pedophile?

Orochimaru: Well the demon-fox boy's…

Sai: Touché.

Tobi: What is genitalia?

cherubchan: He he… -nervously avoiding the topic- Can we get back to the topic…. Oh and I'll try and bring Kakashi-san here soon, so, be patient...

Inner cherubchan: YES PLEASE!!! I AM SO NOT READY FOR ANYMORE SEXUALY ABUSIVE TERMS FROM GAYBOY OR SLIMY-SCALES!!!

Itachi: …… -still unconscious and hiccups a little-

cherubchan: I'll answer for him…

**Parental Advisory**: This may contain spoilers for those who haven't read the new Naruto chapter 386 yet, so, you have been warned! It may contain seriously disturbing facts to the whole truth behind Itachi. Do not try this on your friends, colleagues, random people and family member, ESPECIALLY your brother (if you have one that is).

cherubchan: He wants his eyes! –cowers from scary, maniacal Itachi in the manga- And ariana, it WILL NOT BE COOL IF SASUKE-KUN DIED!!!! NO!!!! –fangirlish screech-

-----------------------

_**From: ScarletFirez**_

_**heh me again. **_

To Deidara and Itachi: BUT WHY?!?!?!

To Tobi : Tobi... IS A GOOD BOY! YAY! gives tobi a cookie

To Oro: You are a gay ass freak! I hate you

To Kisame : Aww... I still think u're cool. But Itachi and Deidara are WAY more hotter xD

To Sai: o.O You are weird but you still rock :D

PS: cherubchan, THIS FANFIC RULES! I'm gonna review every chapter! I'll see you guys soon! Still have more questions

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH 

-----------------------

Tobi: Holy! It's the Deidara-sempai-and-Itachi-san-dating-obsessed-fangirl again!

Sai: Whoa, that's realllll long…

Itachi: -still unconscious but pukes a bit again-

Deidara's right hand: Because I'm hungry and my other fans will try and hug me in public yeah. Katsu to you yeah!

Deidara's left hand: Ya mm! And that mm… Fangirls are mm… Yeah! What 'righty' said mm!

Kisame: -stares-

Deidara's left hand: What's your problem mm?

Kisame: First of all, I am so much hotter than Blondie and Blind-ass over there. Second, I am so hungry. Third, I am freaked by your hands talking. And lastly, I am still really freaked by your hands talking.

Sai: Aren't we all?

Kisame: -points and gloats at wall- HAH! TAKE THAT SERABELLA!!!! SHE LIKES ME! YOU HEAR ME, BITCH!!!!

-Tobi receives a cookie-

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy:) Cookie!

All except Itachi cocks their heads up at Tobi: Cookie?

Tobi: Oh-uh… -glares with a Sharingan poking out from the hole in his mask- -Deep, scary un-Tobi-like voice speaks- THIS IS MY COOKIE!!! I REPEAT, MINE!!!!

Everyone minus Ita, Dei: -silence and backs away to the wall-

Tobi: YOU FUCKERS GOT THAT?!

Everyone minus Ita, Dei: -nods in fear-

Deidara: Cookie. Tobi. Share un!

Tobi: -becomes normal again- Eh? Okay Deidara-sempai!!! –breaks cookie in half and shares it with Deidara- Tobi is a good boy right?

Deidara: If I say that, will you shut up un?

Tobi: -enthusiastically- Yes, Tobi will be quiet.

Deidara: Yes… -reluctantly- Tobi is a… good boy un…

Tobi: -gives some of his cookie to Fluffy-

Fluffy: Mi miaoww! (I love you Tobi-sama!)

Kisame: Okay, I am so gonna kill how ever who made that stupid theory that Tobi is Kakashi's idiot teammate, Obito…

-----------------------

**In heaven…**

Obito: -sneezes-

Rin: Are you catching a cold?

Obito: Maybe… You wanna play DDR?

Rin: Bring it! You are so going down, Uchiha!!!

Obito: -shows the finger- Eat my finger!

-----------------------

**Back in the room…**

Orochimaru: Why do I get the feeling that this person hates me?

cherubchan: Duh! Everyone does!!! You're a friggin' pedophile who stole Sasuke-kun and screwed his fashion sense!!!

Orochimaru: Actually, I screwed him not his fashion sense…

cherubchan: -gasp!-

Inner cherubchan: Ingore the words of the pedophile… Sasuke-kun is not gay, Sasuke-kun is NOT gay…

Sai: I like being weird. Weird equals unique.

Kisame: No, white-ass. Weird equally bizarroes like you.

Sai: Look who's talking… And, I like you too, ScarletFirez. –smiles-

Orochimaru: I don't want to see you ever again! Hmph! - . -

Sai: Well, I do!

Kisa, Tobi, Fluffy: Me too!!! (meow meow)

cherubchan: Thank you for saying that it rules! And thank you for reviewing! You are a wonderful loyal supporter of this fic!

Inner cherubchan: Yay yay! More reviews!

-----------------------

_**From: Serabella**_

_**I'm back again, to taunt Itatchi about the dango thing until this is all over...  
Then I think I'll padlock my door, buy a gun, and become an insomniac... Just incase I'm no longer safe.  
-clears throat-  
Anyway I think I'll start by requesting from the lovely hostess that Tobi and Sai be given Dango... And Itachi be given none.  
And since Deidara decided to pick suicide over hugging a crazed Tobi, (GOOD BOY!), then he must turn to the person next to him and give that person a hug instead! (Or hug Sai, Kisame, or Itachi, just incase your stuck with Oro or Tobi again.)  
I have a question for Orochimaru!  
Why hit on Itachi?(Ew...How fanboy is that??)  
Deidara, who does your hair?  
(I honestly don't care but I thought I'd ask.)  
Oh and someone poke the blue weirdo people impersonate on Friendster for me please?Thank you.**_

-----------------------

cherubchan: Whoa, that's really extreme measures… Maybe it's logical since we're dealing with Itachi-chan…

-Dango was given to Tobi and Sai-

Itachi: -wakes up abruptly- Dango? -Looks at Tobi and Sai and smoulders inwardly-

Inner Itachi: I know who did this… -thinks of homicidal thought of melting the padlock with Katon, destroys useless gun and trap a certain reader in Tsukoyomi even if she/he become insomniac-

Sai: I humbly accept this wonderful dango that you have bestowed upon me, Serabella-san. Please accept my appreciation.

Itachi: Oh, so that emo-gay-poetic-white-creep gets a dango and I, the most awesomest Uchiha Itachi gets none?? -hisses vehemently and softly- Serabella…

Tobi: Here Deidara-sempai, you can have some of Tobi's…

Deidara: -looks at Tobi and gobbles it down-

Inner Deidara: -teary eyes- Tobi, you really are a good boy! Un!

Deidara: Well Serabella, I believe this time I can comply to your request un.

Tobi: Deidara-sempai! You're normal again!

Deidara: -hugs Tobi-

Everyone: -shock- OMG! He fucking did it!!!

Itachi: Who knew he had the fucking balls to do something so un-macho!

Tobi: -shock- Sempai?

Deidara: -pulls away and smiles genuinely- Thank you, Tobi un…

cherubchan: OMG! DeiTobi fluff!!! –starry eyes-

Tobi: -waterfall-like tears from his hole in the mask- Sempai!!!! –glomps Deidara-

Deidara: -erupts in anger and pushes Tobi away and blushes- Don't touch me un!!! I did hug you because I wanted to un… Serabella made me do it un…

Everyone minus Tobi: -sarcastically- Uh-huh… Right, we knew that… -rolls eyes-

Orochimaru: If I can't screw Sasuke-kun since I'm stuck here, why not hump on his brother…

cherubchan: -faints with bubbly mouth-

Itachi: -twitches like there is no tomorrow- Someone get me out of here!!!

Kisame: Man, you are a pedophile… -shivers-

Orochimaru: Guilty.

Deidara: I'm a guy un… Guys don't let other people touch their hair un… And you should care, since my golden locks are silky and shinny un!

Itachi: -stares- Mine is much more silkier and shinier than yours…

Deidara: Well, mine is ten times better un!

Itachi: Hundred!

Deidara: Thousand un!

**And it goes on until the zeros ran out…**

Kisame: Lay one finger on my Kisame-inpersonating-fans-on-Friendster and I will black list you!

-----------------------

_**From: ah sim**_

_**hm...rotten fish! na na ne boo boo-- :P  
hm...so itachi...u like pasta...well why dun u try a nice bowl of salad...muakakka...be a vegetarian...hehe...i wanna give oro a to0-gay-to-functial-meal (dono wat da hell it means..dun ask...juz eat it!!)now i wanna chg tobi's kitty's name to ...ok? n lastly i wanna leave a bowl of ramen there 4 all...c i am GENEROUS and CARING and etc...**_

-----------------------

Kisame: -enraged then sulks- Seriously, why do most people hate me? I ain't gay or pedophile like Oro here…

Orochimaru: That's because they like me that way! –smug-

Deidara: Again, that is so wrong on so many levels that I can think about un!

Itachi: -sigh- Again ah sim, you have failed to notice that I like dangos.

-Bowl of salad is given to Itachi-

Itachi: -takes it and hide- At least with this I won't stave! '/w\'

Orochimaru: Yes! Food! To ah sim, what ever it is you gave me might have just saved my life from starvation. So, I like you… -licks lips-

cherubchan: Eww eww eww eww eww eww… -shivers-

Tobi: OMG! He's fanboying ah sim! Run ah sim run or he'll rape you silly! –cries- And please don't change Fluffly's name!

Itachi: Hmph! You call a bowl of salad GENEROUS and CARING??? D:

Deidara: Stop your fucking whining un!! At least she gave you something un! –stomach growls- I'm still kinda hungry, un! -\)"

Kisame: Wait a minute… Did she say ramen?

-Ramen appears on the floor-

Everyone: -turneds head to ramen and drools uncontrollably-

Deidara: It's MINE, ALL MINE!!!! MUA KA KA KA!!!

Kisame: No it's mine!

- Both lungs for the ramen before a door swings open, hitting both on the face-

Voice: RAMEN!!!!!

Itachi: Oh, I know that voice…

Naruto: -takes ramen and horked it all down-

Sakura: -whacks Naruto at the back of the head- You baka! We are suppose be looking for Sasuke now!!!

Sai: Hi guys!

-Both looks at Sai-

Naruto: I didn't notice that you were missing…

Sakura: That's because you never bothered... –looks around- Geh! What are you all doing here? And… -turns to wall- Where the hell is the door?!

cherubchan: Once enter can't escape… Mua ha ha!

Itachi: I'll explain this to you both later…

Tobi: Um, miss cherubchan, is there a toilet here?

Everyone: -looks around- OMG! There is nothing here!

cherubchan: I told you: Not my responsibility. You want a toilet, television, furniture or whatever, ask the readers. Then, I'll get it for you.

Deidara: Damn un…

Tobi: Sempai! Tobi really need toilet!!! –jumping up an down-

Deidara: -hits Tobi again- Shut up un!

Naruto: I love ramen…

Sakura: Ah! Uchiha Itachi!!!

Itachi: Lol, can some one get a bottle for Tobi?

Orochimaru: Demon-fox boy is here… -wondering will Sai start _the _topic again-

Naruto: I've finished, -burp- can I have seconds?

Kisame: I wanted the ramen… -sulks-

Tobi: -cries and jumps hysterically- TOILET!!!

* * *

**A/N**

**Haha… TBC? Will Tobi survive? Will they kill each other for the ramen Naruto ate? Will Sai start it again? Review more and you'll see! Is it just me or are the chappies getting longer? Oh, well...**

**I need reviews to continue, if you like this fic, please feel free to review as much as possible. But now I'm limiting 6 reviews per chapter and 5 requests per reader. First come, first serve. **

**Thank you for the ton of support!! ;P**


	4. Oro Love and lengthy reviews galore!

**Room of Terror**

**Toilet Relief and Reviews!**

* * *

**A/N **

**Here's chapter 4 for you all!**

**All reminders are to be read in the last two chapters in the Author's Note.**

**Note: Oh, I only respond to reviews.**

**Disclaimer: ****The owner of Naruto is of the XY species while I'm XX.****  
**

* * *

Itachi: And that's what happened...

Saku/Naru: -nods obediently- Oh! Now we get it!

Sakura: Wait! That means... We can't save Sasuke-kun!

Sai: What are you going to save him from anyways?

Sakura: ?

Sai: Itachi and Orochimaru are both in here... So what other threat is there?

**Somewhere with Hebi...**

Sasuke: -annoyed and tied up to a chair and blindfolded- You can't be serious...

Suigetsu: Yes, we are! You need to loosen up a bit, Mr. I'm-too-godlike-for-the-manga!

Juugo: Uh, don't you think this is kind of harsh... Even for Sasuke...

Suigetsu: Ah, don't you fucking worry! Sasuke's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle it...

Juugo: -shrugs- If you say so but... –hides at a corner- I'll just stay here, for safety reasons...

Suigetsu: Suit yourself... Okay, Sasuke, you ready for your surprise?

Sasuke: Hn.

Suigetsu: -takes off his blindfold and puts on earmuffs- Okay, hit it Karin!

Karin: -walks in with a microphone, in a purple costume, the music plays and she sings- I love you, you love me! We are happy family. With a great big hug and...

Sasuke: -eyes widens as the purple-dinosaur-dressed-Karin danced about clumsily and sang the sing repeatedly- NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NOT TEH BARNEY!!

**Back in the room…**

Tobi: -cries- OMG! Tobi can't hold on much longer!

Kisame: He's gonna blow!

* * *

_**From: No name stranger (anon) (Reviewed in Chap 2)**_

_**Haha.. Lolz...**_

_**Itachi poke Oro's head like how you did Sasuke when he was younger!**_

_**Haha! Don't worry Kisame, I'm your fan! Wee!**_

_**Sai wat's with ur clothes?**_

* * *

Itachi: Gladly. –pokes Oro's head so hard he's bleeding-

Orochimaru: A gesture of affection, I presume? –kinky eyes-

Itachi: -twitch- HELL NO!!

Kisame: Yay!! I have_** 'FANS'**_!! –shouts until the world quivers-

Everyone else: O-O Uh-huh...

Sai: Again, I should highly point out that my skin tone, wardrobe or anything to do with my appearance have nothing to do with me in person. If you want to make a complaint, give it to Kishimoto-sama...

Tobi: TOILET PLEASE!!

* * *

_**From: ariana hatake**_

_**i would like to give everybody a feast and hi sakura u rox naruto u iz kewl itachi i dare u to hug oro:) um sakura make out wit naruto naruto here is 15 bowls of ramen just for u:):):) um thats about it oh here tobi have a cookie. dei-kun have a big ball of clay. itachi-san have a big bow of dangos k im going now bibi  
PS i leave a kitchen with a fridge full of drinks and food and a toilet PPS i had a change of hrt sasuke i think is kewl now i would kill u :)**_

* * *

-A gigantic feast appears in front of them-

Everyone except Tobi: OwO OMFG!! It's so... So... BEAUTIFUL!! –runs towards food and gobbles it down-

Sakura: Thanks! I know I do!

Sai: No, you're ugly! –song plays- You're UGLY! U.G.L.Y. You ain't got no alibi!

Sakura: -punches Sai until he flies to the wall-

Tobi: T.O.I.L.E.T… Tobi needs…

Naruto: Yes, I'm kewl!

Itachi: HELL NO!

Orochimaru: -wriggles index finger seductively- C'mon Ita-kuuuunn... I know you wanna!

Itachi: -pukes his food out- NO! I RATHER BE THE UKE FOR MY BROTHER THAN TO TOUCH YOU!!

Orochimaru: -pouts and fangirlishly squeals- Ita-kuuuun!! –winks- Faster, you don't want to keep the readers waiting, do you?

cherubchan: No, he is excused from that action due to some obscene reasons...

inner cherubchan: I bet he wants to rape Itachi-chan when we are not looking... –shivers-

Itachi: Huh! Thank God!

Sakura: WTF! You said I rox and now you want me to do what with Naruto?

Naruto: O.O Uh... I have no comment...

inner Naruto: I want her to make up with me but not here... There's no privacy... :)

-15 bowls of bowls of ramen appeared in front of Naruto-

Naruto: -shiny eyes- RAMEN! –hugs the bowl- Oh, my love... Where have you been all these time?

Everyone else: -.-" –sweat drops-

-Tobi receives cookie-

Fluffy: Meow! (man, I'm stuffed...)

Tobi: -happily- COOKIE!! But I still need a toilet...

Deidara: -gains clay- Clay un! Now I can bomb stuff un! Oh, and ariana, don't ever call me Dei-kun un... It's too cute for me un...

Itachi: -snikers- Dei-kun! Ha ha!!

Deidara: STFU, Weasel-man un!

Itachi: Why you... –big bowl of dango appears- OMG!! My babies!

Everyone else: WTF!? O-O

-kitchen with a fridge full of drinks and food and a _toilet_ appears-

Tobi: -eye widen- TOILET!! THE WONDERS!! OMG! ariana-chan, TOBI LOVE YOU!! –runs into it before he has kidney failure due to over deposited urine-

Kisame: Uh... Guys, did you understand the PSS part?

cherubchan: No... But I think she thinks Sasu-kun is kewl but I dunno who she wants to kill now...

inner cherubchan: Hope it's not me...

* * *

_**From: CallenxSwanXInnerSakuraHarunoX**_

_**Bwhahahhahahahahah-chokes on air- x.x ...Yus...anyhow...Yus is a wird way saying yes...I blame axel! (Axel:Help me! Shes tortring me with every thing shes got!) Shut up! So I can get this over with axel! Anyhow glears at axel (Axel: Q.Q'')**_

_**Dai: How do you feel about the parings of TobxDai?(I'm no yohi fangirl in naruto only in kingdom hearts and Death note.) So anyhow why do you have long hair? It makes you look like a girl no offiunce. Or whatever.(Gives art kit.)**_

_**Itachi:gives cookies. Yus...Your an okay dude. How does it feel to kill every one from your clan?(Exapt sasuke?) Oh and how do you feel about the paring of SasuxSaku? Don't you like sakura-smapi?**_

_**Kas: Omfg! Blue...is like my fav color! But I hate fish...well don't hate it to eat it. Ew! Anyhow what do you eat? Whats your fav color? Where did you get your sword? Can we spar some time? Your sword agints my He'ana! Bwahahahahahahahahahahah!! Okay I'm done with the evil lol thing.(Gives...fish food?)**_

_**Sai: Why do you call naruto dickless? and Sakura-sampi ugly? Have you been looking at narutos you know. have you? What do you think about the paring of NaruxSai?**_

_**Tobi: People says your obito witch hes dead...so is it true? and why do you wear a mask? Arn't you like part of Itachi-kuns clan? And if not what clan are you from and where do you come from(Not the mother father kinda speech!)What kind of town do you come from ya know? Child hood? Oh and I dear you to take all of your maskes off right now!**_

_**Sakura-Sampi: tackles huggles adors Sampi! Omfg its you! My dreams have come true! anime crys. Yus...Back to the qustion...During the time skip when you have to battle itachi, What did you think of him? oh btw...I LOVE YOU! trys to controll her fangirl obbsion with sakura-sampi. When it comes to sakura...I go crazy! o.o Don't ask! Oh and...sorry If I'm like freeking you out...Yus...if you ever had to pick a game between kingdom hearts and zelda witch one would you chose?**_

_**Naruto: I dear you to stop eating ramen for a week! Oh and hinata-chan likes you alot so stop adoring sakura-chan and go with hinata-chan you dame twit!**_

_**gives every one ten wishes! I have a gine and his name is axel! (Axel: I'm no qine damn you to hell I'll make you one of the heartless!) Me:Bwahahahahaha! disapers into thin air with one nod.**_

* * *

Kisame: OMG! It's so fucking looooooooong!! I thought you said only 5 request per person, idiot hostress…

cherubchan: It ain't my fault… Nobody listens… So ah… Whatever…

Itachi: At this rate, I'll be blind in no time… O/-\O

Sai: Who the hell is axel? And… Yus? Okayyyy… This reader needs an asylum… Call 911!

cherubchan: I think Axel is a guy from HK…

Orochimaru: Does anyone understand a word she say?

Everyone: -shakes head-

Deidara: WTF un!? My name is DEIDARA un! Who the fuck is 'DAI' un?! And, WTF is this TOBIDEI un?! Who in the sick mind would like this un?

Tobi: …… I like sempai but not that way… What's yaoi again?

Orochimaru: …Uh… -looks away and looks at TobiDei pictures–

-art kit given to Deidara-

Deidara: Oh un… Okay un… That makes up for the 'DAI' un! And my hair is long because I look sexy with it un!

Itachi: no you don't… Mine's better… -smirks and tosses his hair around-

Deidara: -pissed- Why you un!

Kisame: There they go again…

-Itachi gets cookie-

Itachi: Dude, I'm okay… Yeah! Me like cookie… Well, it's fun… I mean killing people… Especially useless humans… Haha… Sasuke, I need his bloody eyeballs, k? I'm going BLIND for crying out loud!

Orochimaru: You can cry on my shoulder anytime, Ita-kun… -smiles-

Itachi: O/.\O HELL NO!! And, SasuSaku? Well, my foolish brother can have that flat-chest-flaunting-whore-with-no-class! And, when I take his eyeballs, he'll thank me cause he doesn't have to look at her horrid body!

Sakura: -flames in eyes and veins popping all over the place- FLAT-CHEST?! –crack knuckles and punches Itachi but Itachi avoids it-

Itachi: No, I don't like her… -looks at angry Sakura- You are weak…

Sakura: ?

Itachi: Because you lack… BOOBS!

Everyone except Sakura: LMAO

Kisame: I like blue too… I eat meat! YEAH! Um… Truthfully, I don't know where I got Samahade…

Everyone: -sweat drops-

Kisame: What's a He'ana?

-fish food is given to Kisame-

Kisame: WTF?! What am I suppose to do with _this_?

Naruto: Duh, eat it...

Kisame: What?! I'm not a fish! I'm a shark!

Naruto: Uh... A shark is a fish... –sweats-

Kisame: No it ain't! It can't be can it?

Naruto: Danttebayo!

Sai: Ahem, to answer to your queries, Callen-san, the thing is, it is a fact that Naruto-kun is indeed penis-less and Sakura is, by fact, U-G-L-Y... I'm sure Itachi-san has already pointed out the obvious...

Naruto and Sakura: -vein pops- Sai...

Sai: -turns around- Oh, no offence, guys... Oh, and remember the part where we went to the spa with Yamato-sensei? Naruto stood up from the water so it is true that I have seen his dick-lessness...

Orochimaru: So you are a male-genital-obsessive-compulsive-shinobi...

Sai: No, not really, I'm just an observer pointing out the facts in the Naruto universe. NaruSai? Hmm... I can live with that...

Naruto: WTF!?

Tobi: -comes out from the toilet- Um? Tobi thought Tobi have already said that Tobi is Obidara! Bow down to its randomness! –glee-

Deidara: I think your screws were just flushed down into the toilet un... You even more hyper now un...

Tobi: Well, Tobi think Tobi is in Itachi-san's clan since Tobi is part Obito and part Madara. And Tobi is not allowed to take Tobi's mask off now since it will spoil the whole manga... Gomen, Callen-chan...

Sakura: -gets tackled into a hug- Oh... O-o Yes, you are freaking me out...

Orochimaru: Yus... I'm starting to like this word...

Naruto: I think she's a lesbian...

Everyone: -nods slowly-

Itachi: Okay, since when does girl readers fangirl kunoichis?

Sakura: You know what, I actually like this reader... Thanks for the hug...

Orochimaru: OMG! Sakura is les! Does that mean I can have Sasuke-kun?

Sakura: Not in a rat's ass! And all I ever thought about Itachi was that he was the one that made Sasuke-kun suffer so I wanted to kill him...

inner Sakura: Although, he does look kinda like Sasuke and kinda... hot...

Itachi: Eww... A ItaSaku fangirl... –shivers-

cherubchan: Sakura-chan! No! You must be loyal to Sasu-kun! :O

Itachi: So, I'm guessing you are a SasuSaku fan?

cherubchan: OxO Uh... Guilty...

Sakura: I pick Kingdom Hearts over Zelda...

Naruto: Sorry, I can't do that... Ramen is the fundamental in life!

Itachi: Wow, Naruto, such big words we're using... I thought you only have ramen on your brains...

Naruto: STFU, Uchiha! Man, you can be just as sarcastic as teme... Eh? Hinata-chan? She likes me? Er... Are you serious? Since when?

Sakura: Like duh... Ever since the series started...

Naruto: ... I thought she likes Kiba... And I've heard of other Hinata pairings like HinaKiba, HinaShino, HinaHidan, HinaIta, HinaSasu, HinaKaku...

Everyone: O.O Is there that many pairings?

cherubchan: Oh, you have no idea... Absolutely no idea!!

Naruto: I don't like you, Callen... You called me a dame whit!

Itachi: It's suppose to be dimwit... –sweat drops-

Everyone: -gasp- TEN WISHES?!

cherubchan: Okay, now I can't give that to you all... You'll just wish to get out the room and the other reviewers can't get their reviews done...

Everyone: Damn...

cherubchan: I've decided to be picky with the reviews to be posted in the oncoming chaps... What do you all think?

Itachi: I think it's okay... Since, more reviews are coming in, if you keep taking the old reviews, the fic will become outdated...

Deidara: The reason is plausible un...

cherubchan: Okay, so I'll be picky from now on... Oh and one more issue...

Itachi: What now?

cherubchan: I don't really like the reviews being too long...

Naruto: Me either... Too many words give me a headache...

cherubchan: So, to all readers and reviewers, don't write too long... I feel like gorging my eyes out when I have to kill my brain cells to think of a response to these extremely long reviews...

* * *

_**From: Serabella**_

_**Aw, your welcome Sai!- Need anything else?  
As for Oro... Meh I can live with that awnser.  
So since Sakura has just joined this lovely group, And I pity here because shes the only girl there...  
What is your opinion on Orochimaru's...Friendship with Sasuke?  
Oh look Naruto! -gives Ramen-  
Itachi... I hope you get attacked by fangirls for calling meh new favorite person in this room, Diedara, unmacho.  
YOur hair is very nice Deidara, thank you for nicely fulfilling my request.  
Kisames going to blacklist me?  
Yeah well someone thinks your a rotten fish!Haha!**_

* * *

Sai: -smiles- No, I don't think I need anything else for now... I still have my paintbrush, ink and a few pieces of scrolls to spare. Thank you very much, Serabella-san.

Orochimaru: Glad to hear that…

Sakura: Well, yeah, it's kinda lonely being the only girl here… Ahem, Orochimaru is nothing but a spine-less gay ass who only talks gibberish about getting Sasuke-kun's body for his own sick pleasures… And I must quip that it can't be categorized as a 'friendship'.

inner Sakura: Sasuke-kun's still a virgin! Sharano!

Itachi: Are you done yet?

Sakura: Hmph! Yes!

Orochimaru: Ow, Sakura-chan… -fist beats at chest- That hurts right here…

Sakura: Serves you right!

-Ramen given to Naruto-

Naruto: RAMEN!! –eats it-

Itachi: Is that the best you can hope for? You are seriously losing you touch, Serabella… I'm untouchable! UNTOUCHABLE!! And when I get those eyes… Mwa ha ha ha!! '/O\'

Everyone else: O.O

cherubchan: I thought he already failed to get Sasuke-kun's eyes?

Deidara: Hah! I am her fav person un!! And I am so macho un! Ov\)

Itachi: Uh… N.O.

Deidara: -ignores Itachi- Well, hell yeah my hair is nice un! And, seriously, no problems un.

Kisame: Yes, I am so blacklisting you! I am not a rotten fish!! YOU BETTER WATCH IT! AND AH SIM TOO!! –scribbles in his black book- YOU BOTH ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!

cherubchan: You mean 'if' you get out… ;P

* * *

_**From: Cute23Flower**_

_**Hello! It's me again! This story is mega-awesome! I really like it! Ok, so only 5 requests per reader... Let's see...  
1. This is the most important! So, I want you to ask each person on the following list what do they want to eat and give it them:  
-Itachi(you're so awesomehugs and kisses  
-Deidara(I love your hair)  
-Orochi(I really like you even though some people say nasty things about you... you're my second favorite)  
-Kisame!(I really think you are cute!)  
-Sai(As I said, before, I totally love your drawing skills!)  
2.I have a message for everyone:  
-Itachi: You're so totally awesome? If Sasuke is going to kill you when you two will fight I'll commit suicidecries! Sasuke must die, not you!  
-Kisame: Don't be sad! I still like you, because you're Itachi's friend! By the way, my little sister really loves you! You're her favorite character!  
-Deidara: OMG! I so totally like your style! And I'm really sorry that Sasori died... You two were friends! But maybe cherubchan is willing to revive him... maybe.  
-Orochimaru: You're my second fave character(Itachi is first)! I really like your long hair**_ _**and white skin and golden eyes! You're also really strong!  
-Sai: ...(already said what I like at you)  
-Tobi: You really are a good boy... But I don't really like good boys, they're boring.  
-Sakura: OMG! You're like, my fave female character! But I only like you in Shippuden where you're not in love with Sasuke anymore, because I totally like the pairing ItaSaku! It's my fave! And my second fave is KakaSaku!  
-Naruto: I don't know what to say. Well, to be short, I don't like you. Everyone says you're the main character and that you are like, so strong, but I don't think so! Itachi is way stronger! Plus, I already said I don't like good boys. Hmph.  
Well, you really have a nice story. I can only think of two requests right now, and they're kinda long. I hope you update soon!  
Send hugs and kisses to: Itachi and Orochimaru!  
P.S. Can you make Itachi and Sakura like each other? Or at least make them kiss once.**_

* * *

Itachi: Yes, I'm as blind as I am now…

Naruto: It's so long…

Orochimaru: I think food is no longer necessary for now since we have already ate a lot but thank you for your hospitality, Cute23Flower. And I'm very happy to be your second favorite. –receives hugs and kisses-

Everyone else: OMFG! He said something normal for once! O-O"

Itachi: -receives hugs and kisses- Yeah, I get it already… Are you going to give me hugs and kisses every chapter? Oh, am I dead yet?

Kisame: Not really sure… Kishi made 394 a dead end though… It's really confusing…

Itachi: So I'm either dead or unconscious?

Tobi: Yup…

Itachi: So are you going to commit suicide? And yes, my pansy of an ass brother should die!

Sakura and cherubchan: HELL NO!! Sasuke-kun can't die!

Naruto: Yeah danttebayo!

Kisame: -teary eyes- People like me!! HAH TAKE THAT SERABELLA AND AH SIM!! I like you, Cute23Flower and you dear sister!

Deidara: People love my style –looks at Itachi- un!

Itachi: She's just saying that to make you happy…

Deidara: STFU un! Yes, I'm very sad that Sasori-danna is gone un… -cries-

Tobi: But you still have Tobi, sempai… -hugs Deidara-

Deidara: Again, NO TOUCHIE un! –pushes Tobi away-

cherubchan: Maybe… We'll see…

Orochimaru: She likes me! I have fans too! I have nice long hair, white skin and golden eyes…

cherubchan: Eww!! Sorry but… NO! That is so wrong!!

Orochimaru: What is? –licks lips-

cherubchan: -looks away and shivers- Nothing, slimy-scales…

Sai: Um… Okay, thanks…

Tobi: But Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is not boring! Tobi can be evilllllllll too… -laughs evilly-

Sakura: Yes, I am 15 years old now and am in Shippuuden… Oh, okay, thanks… But I still love Sasuke-kun…

inner Sakura: He is an ass a times but…

Itachi: Why the hell do people come up with these fucked up pairings? Can't anyone see how boob-less this girl is?? How do you expect me to fall for this?

Sakura: -angry- Damn fucker!!

-Series of fights between Sakura and Itachi-

Naruto: Did she say 'KakaSaku'? O.O

Sakura: OMG! Gross!! Doesn't anyone get that we are only in student-teacher relationship?! NOTHING ELSE!

Naruto: Pfft… I am so stronger than Itachi danttebayo! I don't like you…

Itachi: Dream on, dumblode, dream on…

Naruto: What?!

Itachi: You lack…

Sai: PENIS!

Everyone else: OMG! O-o

Naruto: !?&#

cherubchan: Well, thank you. I'll try and update soon if given time, mood and etc. Well, I can't make them fall in love because they have to do_ those_ themselves… And try not to write so long, I'll lose my mood to write and it will take up a lot of space so I may not be able to post that many reviews. This time I posted 8 of them but I'll give the confirmed number next time…

* * *

_**From: Safaia-chan**_

_**hey wait don't anybody realised that there is no water too?? well anyway i think u guys can get it from kisame's jutsu...hey i wanna give all of u some sake...one each! DON"T GET DRUNK or u won't be able to answer me...hn?**_

_**1. ITACHI! WHY WOULDN'T U DATE ME! u know i like ur pride answer! GOOD ANSWER AT LEAST U HAVE PRIDE! So err i'll give u some DANGO AND SUSHIMI!!Ohh my question is Itachi is it hot to wear that akatsuki cloak everyday? Do u like wearing them? OH AND I AM GIVING U A FULLY LOADED M-16 WITH A PACK OF EXTRA BULLETS SO U CAN KILL ORO IF HE TOUCHES U! HERES A KATANA JUST IN CASE...**_

_**2. Deidara...u have great hair...XD...what would happen if somebody accidentally chop ur hair off during a fight as in chop it as short as Tobi? fine since u r hungry heres some Ramen. DO NOT LET NARUTO HAVE IT! I like u better than naruto thats why...**_

_**3.Sai! WHO IS UR STYLIST! UR CLOTHES IS JUST WRONG IN SO MANY WAYS!(MY EYES SOMEBODY HELP)**_

_**4. ORO DON'T U DARE TOUCH ITACHI OR I WILL PERSONALLY BLAST U UP! WHEN I FIND A WAY INTO THE FIC! U HEAR ME!**_

_**5. Kisame...hmm...why r u blue? did u fall into a pool of permanant dye or something? heres some meatball for u..i dont think u want the food i gave Itachi...its fish...XD...not the meatball**_

_**6.Tobi is a good boy u really know how to take care of pets so heres some lollipop and let me give u another kitten...XD...**_

_**I LOVE THE AKATSUKI! Wahahahaha**_

* * *

Everyone except Sakura and Naruto: Sake!!

Naruto: Damn, we're underage…

Sakura: Tell me about it…

Kisame: Yeah, they depend on me to live!!

inner Kisame: Haha! Serabella and ah sim, did you hear that?! They can't survive without me!

Itachi: Of course I won't date you… I'm too sexy to date a fangirl…

Deidara: Oh, really un? Well, I'm smexier un!

Itachi: -glares- Hn, look at a mirror, I'm am so smexy/sexy-er than you!

Deidara: Son of a bitch un! You look like a dog un!

Kisame: Here they go again… It kinda reminds me of Deidara arguing with Sasori…

Itachi: WTF! What do you mean 'at least' I have pride?! I have more than that! Let's see, my pride, my uber bloodline, sexy looks-

Deidara: -fake coughs- Not un!

Itachi: -glares, clears throat and continues- And my virginity!

Orochimaru: I thought I already have yours… -licks lips-

Itachi: FUCK THE SHIT UP!! OR I'LL AMATERATSU YOU! MY VIRGINITY IS STILL INTACT MIND YOU AND STOP GIVING THE READERS THE WRONG INFORMATION!

Kisame: Wow, Itachi, so Sasuke's not the only emo in the family huh?

Itachi: -killer aura and death glares- Care to proceed, Kisame?

Kisame: -shakes a bit- Uh… Not thanks…

Itachi: Well, Safaia-chan, it does feel hot really, but it looks extremely cool no? So, I do like wearing it… It's a whole lot better than the one my foolish brother is wearing…

Naruto and Sakura: -annoyed-

Orochimaru: Yeah, I agree!

Itachi: O.O Huh?

Orochimaru: He wanted those designs… I told him that I have a set that looks exactly like mine but no, he didn't want it…

inner Itachi: I'm actually glad he didn't…

-Sashimi and dango given to Itachi-

Itachi: OMG! Dango!! And sashimi as a bonus!! :'D

-M-16, a pack of extra bullets and a katana is given to Itachi-

Itachi: -grins evilly- HOOYEAH! I can get use to this!! –points rifle to Oro-

Orochimaru: Oh, shit!!

Deidara: No one touches my hair so no worries un...

-Ramen given to Deidara-

Deidara: Thanks un…

Naruto: RAMEN!!

Deidara: HAH UN! FOX BOY CAN'T HAVE IT CAUSE I'M BETTER THAN HIM UN!!

Naruto: -growls-

Sai: Please refer to No name stranger's reply… And by the way, I recommend eye surgery…

Orochimaru: Hah! You and what army? You do not know who you are dealing with!! BRING IT ON, SAFAIA-CHAN!! Come in here and fight like a man!

Tobi: Tobi think she's a girl…

Orochimaru: Oh, then fight like the wimpy girl you are!

Sakura: -glowing red eyes- WIMPY?

Orochimaru: Damn, Big busts's flat chested apprentice.

Sai: Uh-oh… He said the 'F' word…

Itachi: Nice knowing you… Not!

**Warning**: Scenes of utter destruction. We'll get back to ROT after this short commercial:

Suigetsu: Do YOU have a boring life? –points to unnamed kid-

Small kid: Uh, what am I doing here?

Suigetsu: Well here's a way to end it! Hire Barney-Karin to dance and sing for you now! She'll bring lots of smiles and joy to your life!!

-In background there's singing Barney-Karin singing, dancing and stripping in front of screaming Sasuke-

Sasuke: -In background- NO! DON'T TRUST THEM!! OMFG, KARIN?! AHHHH!!

Suigetsu: See how much joy she brings to that little man's heart? –grins evilly-

Small kid: You're sick…

Ok, we're back! Hope you enjoyed the commercial!

Kisame: Dude, why does everyone has issues with my skin colour? It's discrimination I tell you! Just because I'm blue? Well, I'm so sorry that I am not peach or orange or whatever, k?

-meatballs given to Kisame-

Kisame: Well, thanks, and I have to point out that I do in fact, eat fish… I'm a shark not a fish…

Sai: Well, I guess you do have balls now… -smiles-

Everyone: O-O Okay, Sai, you seriously have to stop that!

Sai: Stop what?

Everyone: Never mind…

Tobi: Yes, Tobi is a good boy!!

-kitten and lollipop given to Tobi-

Tobi: Yay! Thank you! You shall be named Euphoria!

Cats/Kittens: -playing with each other-

Itachi: Euphoria?

Tobi: Yeah! It means extreme happiness!

Itachi: Why are you happy about anyways?

Tobi: Tobi is happy because everything is going according to plan! Sasuke fainted and is on the brink of death and you're dead-

Itachi: !! Hold up?! I'm dead!?

Tobi: -smiles- Yup! Just like how I predicted! –evil laughs-

Naruto: I hate Akatsuki…

Sakura: Me too…

* * *

_**From: Akatsuki Love (anon)**_

_**I absolutely love Akatsuki! They are so awesome! My favorite character is Kisame! I really really like him! I mean, he's so tall, plus he's super strong! Kisa-chan, don't be sad if everyone hates you, I'm here (hugs and kisses)!  
I want to give something to Kisame... Hm... Let's see... Yeah! I want to give him a cute puppy, since Tobi's got a cat. Kisame, you can name the puppy however you want.  
Okay, so I also like Orochimaru very much! He is my second favorite character! I really like him even though people say he's a gay pedophile... It's not true, is it? Please, Orochi-kun, tell me you are not as other people say! If you are, then you must change! Look at you: you've got long, black and silky hair and awesome mesmerizing eyes; you can't be a gay pedophile! (hugs and kisses for Orochi).  
You've really got a nice story here, cherubchan! Can you add Kakashi too? I like him too!**_

* * *

Naruto: What's wrong with all of you?! Akatsuki's evil…

Deidara: That's why they love us un!

Kisame: OMG! –shiny eyes- FANS!!

Itachi: Ceh… You only got a few, I have more!

Kisame: At least I love them back not like you, Mr. I'm-Too-Gay-To-Have-Fans! You think I'm that cool!? I really really like you too!

-Kisame receives hugs and kisses and puppy-

Kisame: Yays! I shall call you um… AkatsukiLove!

Itachi: You're really desperate ain't cha?

Kisame: Yup!

AkatsukiLove: Woof! (Hi, Kisame-sama!)

Kisame: Oh, and I like the suffice, Kisa-chan…

Orochimaru: So, Safaia-chan, I have Akatsuki Love and Cute23Fower who love me, how are you gonna blast me off? –smirks- Well, AkaLuv-kun, (mind I call you that?), people say that I'm a gay pedophile but I'm not actually… I just want Itachi and Sasuke's body to gain eternal life and to have the power of the Sharingan. I don't like to molest small boys… But I do like to annoy people so I just play along…

-Hugs and kisses given to Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: Thank you so much for describing me with such accuracy…

Itachi: Uh, gag me! Is it me or are the readers here getting sicker by the moment?

Naruto: I second that…

Kisame and Orochimaru: We ain't complaining! :)

cherubchan: Why thank you, Akatsuki Love… Well, I did plan to add him but I think now is a bit too soon… Maybe later… I also need to add the other shinobis, Akatsuki and Hebi…

* * *

_**From : Scarletfirez**_

_**LOL funny chapter xD**_

_**Right! So...**_

_**Deidara and Itachi : So... ARE YOU GONNA GO OUT WITH ME? I'LL GIVE YOU DANGOS! AND OTHER FOD!**_

_**Itachi : Are you REALLY gonna steal sasuke's eyeballs??**_

_**Kisame : Sorry kisame. THEY ARE MORE HOTTER THAN YOU!**_

_**Sai : I like you too sai! Like... FRIENDS.**_

_**Oro : Its so obvious that everyone hates you :D**_

_**Tobi : CHILL TOBI CHILL! Here's a toilet. -gives tobi toilet-  
he**_

_**Sakura and Naruto : WELCOME TO THE ROOM OF TERROR! MUAHAHAHAHAHA**_

* * *

Itachi: -sarcastic- Well, I'm so glad you find it amusing…

inner Itachi: I'm dead? –still in shock-

Itachi and Deidara: Aa, no! We are full… (Deidara says this sentence with an 'un' at the end)

Itachi: I was intending to do just that but now, Tobi said I'm dead so how am I supposed to get it again?

Kisame: Well, it's okay if you don't feel that way, ScarletFirez, cause I have very devoted fans…

inner Kisame: And haters… Serabella and ah sim… -growls-

Sai: Thank you! And of course as friends… Were you thinking something more?

Orochimaru: On the contrary, ScarletFirez, it seems that the readers here really adore me to bits…

cherubchan: Not all of us…

Tobi: Tobi is chilling with a iced lemon tea from the fridge. Want one?

-Another toilet appears-

Tobi: -smiles- I have 3 toilets now! Yay! I never have to worry about kidney failure ever again!

Sakura and Naruto: Yeah, thank you?

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N**

**OMG! Real sorry for the extreme delay! I haven't updated in a month!!**

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**

**Been real busy with my real life and due to a lack of mood to write…**

**Oh and in case you all did not read everything, here are reminders:**

**I will be picky with the reviews for the following chapters since there are more…**

**I won't accept anymore extremely long reviews, one that looks like an essay… Keep it simple so that my brain won't have to suffer so much…**

**Oh, please don't mind the things the characters call you… They talk nonsence! **

**(Everyone there: We heard that!)**

**And for the record, thank you so much for those of you who have reviewed but their reviews are yet to show up… I'll try and put in as much as possible next time!**

**Itachi's 'dead', Tobi's a not so good boy, Naruto is stuffed like a watermelon, Sakura feels insulted, Deidara feels much smexier than the Uchiha, Kisame feels loved, Orochimaru feels triumphant over the Oro-haters with his brand new army of fans, Sai is drawing a picture, Fluffy and Euphoria are playing with each other and AkatsukiLove is sleeping… What will they have to face next?! You decide!!**

**So, ciaozZ!! –waves- :D**


End file.
